warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moth Flight's Vision/Manga
Chapter description Moth Flight's PoV :Moth Flight is shown treating Drizzle. She tells the gray-and-white she-cat that she should know better for a RiverClan cat than to play on ice. Drizzle complains that Flower Stream was was doing it and it looked like fun. Moth Flight says she's too old for that, and asks Black Ear if he thinks so too, who says he's staying out of it. They are interrupted by Spider Paw who asks if the leaves he's carrying are okay. Moth Flight tells him to strip off the leaves. He hesitantly asks her why she wasn't at the Gathering. Moth Flight responds that Owl Song what anxious about her kitting and asks if Blue Whisker was there. Spider Paw tells her that she was and never misses gossip. :Moth Flight wonders if she should visit Blue Whisker. She decides to go and runs into Thunderstar on the way. He tells her that their medicine cat is out and Blue Whisker is kitting. He asks her to help and she replies that she will. The ThunderClan leader warns her that she's talking more than usual. Moth Flight sees Blue Whisker really anxious and nervous about her kitting. She later gives birth to three kits with pale muzzles and paws. :As Moth Flight wonders how much she'd missed because she was a medicine cat, she hears Bubbling Stream coming out from behind her. Moth Flight asks why she came. Bubbling Stream tells her that she sensed she should come. Moth Flight asks where Honey Pelt is, and her daughter tells her that he's outside. She finds Honey Pelt giving other cats tips for jumping. Moth Flight watches and thinks about how Micah would do that. Bubbling Stream tells her that Skystar treats him like his son and usually asks him for advice for hunting and fighting. Honey Pelt sees Moth Flight and happily runs over to her. He teases her about her fur turning gray. She tells him to hush and respect his elders. Moth Flight leads Honey Pelt to see Blue Whisker's kits. She tells Blue Whisker, Honey Pelt, Bubbling Stream and Spider Paw that it's almost time for her to go StarClan. Honey Pelt says that he was just joking about her fur turning gray. Moth Flight sees the moth and tells her kits to that she's proud and to continue the paths that they chose. She tells them stay true to their Clans, help as many cats as they can, and take good care of their kits. Moth Flight follows the moth and thinks about how she and Micah will be together again. She sees Micah waiting for her, and is excited to at long last be with him again. Characters Major }} Minor *Black Ear *Spider Paw *Thunderstar *Blue Whisker *Blue Whisker's kits *Bubbling Stream *Honey Pelt *Micah }} Mentioned *Flower Stream *Owl Song }} Errors *Honey Pelt, Blue Whisker, Micah, Spider Paw, and Bubbling Stream are shown as two-tone cats. *Thunderstar is shown as a solid cat with white-rimmed eyes. Notes and references Category:Graphic novel arc Category:Moth Flight's Vision Category:Super Edition arc Category:Chapter subpages